dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Luis De Lille
Luis De Lille Buenfil (nacido el 1 de agosto) es un músico, compositor y artista mexicano conocido principalmente por haber cantado el opening "La Fantástica Aventura" de Dragon Ball. Actualmente se encuentra activo en todas las ramas que ha ejercido. Biografía Desde temprana edad Luis se sentía atraído por la pintura y la música, llegando a estudiar diseño gráfico, aunque ejerció muy poco como diseñador, y comenzó su trayectoria profesional como músico de sesión, siendo su primer trabajo la publicidad para la radio a los 17 años. A partir de ahí ha grabado cientos de jingles, identificadores de radio, TV, anime, documentales, etc. Durante un tiempo expuso sus pinturas de forma permanente en el Jardín del Arte de San Ángel, tuvo repetidas exposiciones en la casa de cultura Aurora Reyes, en el espacio cultural Coyoacán, así como en la casa de cultura Luis Spota, en Cadac, en la casa de cultura Mixcoac y la casa de cultura Álvaro Obregón, así como en otras casas de cultura y colectivos. Ha formado varios grupos de rock como; Musicato de Cínicos, el Tiradero, Fractalis, y otros, al igual que afirma que cada banda en la que ha participado ha dejado algo especial en él y lo ha transformado de alguna manera. Actualmente es integrante y o productor en proyectos de muy distintos géneros como: Las Finísimas Personas (funk), X Kan (world music), Bossando de la vida (bossa nova), Raga (música para meditación), Badulakes (rock clásico) y otros. A trabajado en varios estudios de grabación, como lo son Midimúsica, Suit Sing, Sincromusic, Lagab, Intertrack, Digimusic y otros, en diferentes puestos, desde músico de sesión principalmente, asistente de audio e ingeniero de sonido. Ha grabado cuatro discos como solista: "Luis De Lille", "Profundo", "Corazón" y "La Fantástica Aventura" y ha participado como músico invitado en grabaciones de otros artistas. Así mismo, es productor de otros proyectos musicales en su sello discográfico independiente Delirio Records, su estudio de grabación donde hace básicamente música de todo tipo según le pidan, que puede ser para marcas comerciales, empresas, páginas web, etc. Casi siempre está trabajando en la música, ya sea haciendo algún encargo para publicidad, documental, trabajando en alguna base para sus bandas, preparando alguna clase o simplemente estudiando, y señala que la música es algo demasiado extenso donde nunca dejas de aprender, o siempre hay alguna técnica o digitación que no sale. Afirma que de no ser músico, sería pintor, ya que siempre soñó con ser un pintor destacado ya que tenía cualidades para la pintura, las cuales sigue ejerciendo y usando, pero que la música lo absorbió, y que aunque se siente más identificado con ella, nunca podría dejar la pintura, que es algo muy importante para su vida y siempre lo será. Decidió unirse al género del anisong inicialmente por el gran recibimiento que tuvo por parte del público, resaltando que en un principio le pareció irreal tantas muestras de apoyo y cariño desde su primera aparición, y que conforme los fue conociendo más, entendió más y se identificó mucho con ellos, afirmando que "siempre fui un otaku friki sin saber que existía toda una tribu". En el disco "La Fantástica Aventura", que sacó recientemente, se encuentran los temas de Dragon Ball; "La Fantástica Aventura" (la versión extendida que produjo el proyecto DragonBallFanDub), "Mezase Tenkaichi" (Ganador), "Dragon Ball Densetsu" (Persiguiendo Sueños), "Wolf Hurricane" (Lobo Solitario), "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", "El Poder Nuestro es", "Aoi Kaze no Hope" (El Viento Azul de Esperanza), "Saikyō no Fusion" (La Poderosa Fusión), "The Biggest Fight" (El Combate Final), "Mi Corazón Encantado", la ver. de "Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!" de DBZ Gran Soundtrack Latino y el opening "Tatakae Otaking" del ova documental "Otaku no Video" interpretado por su banda "Los 4 Frikásticos", que presenta en sus presentaciones y convenciones. Créditos de Dragon Ball * "La Fantástica Aventura" (también ver. 21 Century de forma no oficial) ** Interpretación latina: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hiroki Takahashi ** Letra: Yuriko Mori ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Kōhei Tanaka ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini y Luis De Lille (ver. extendida) *"Romance Te Puedo Dar" ** Interpretación latina: Marisa De Lille con Luis De Lille (ver. TV) - Loretta Santini (ver. extendida) ** Interpretación japonesa: Ushio Hashimoto ** Letra: Takemi Yoshida ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Kōhei Tanaka ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini Intérprete Discos * "Luis De Lille" (2002) * "Profundo" (2004) * "Corazón" (2007) * "La Fantástica Aventura" (2015) Covers sobre la franquicia de Dragon Ball Letras oficiales * "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" ** Interpretación latina oficial: Ricardo Silva ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Yukinojō Mori ** Música: Chiho Kiyooka ** Arreglos: Kenji Yamamoto ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini y Jurik von Lichtenstein (ver. extendida) * "El Poder Nuestro es" ** Interpretación latina oficial: Adrián Barba con Lucy Chan y Lili Sánchez (amateurs, ver. extendida) ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Yukinojō Mori ** Música y arreglos: Keiju Ishikawa ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini y Jurik von Lichtenstein (ver. extendida) * "Ángeles Fuimos" ** Interpretación latina oficial: Adrián Barba con César Franco (ver. extendida) ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Yukinojō Mori ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Osamu Totsuka ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini y Jurik von Lichtenstein (ver. extendida) * "Mi Corazón Encantado" ** Interpretación latina oficial: Desconocido ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Field of View ** Letra: Izumi Sakai ** Música: Tetsurō Oda ** Arreglos: Takeshi Hayama ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini, DBZGSL, Jurik von Lichtenstein y Luis De Lille (ver. extendida) * "Sola Nunca Estarás" ** Interpretación latina oficial: Desconocido ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: DEEN ** Letra: Shūichi Ikemori ** Música: Tetsurō Oda ** Arreglos: Hiroto Furui ** Adaptación: Loretta Santini, DBZGSL, Jurik von Lichtenstein y Luis De Lille (ver. extendida) Letras no oficiales * "HERO ~Kibou no Uta~" ("Héroe ~Canción de Esperanza~") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille y Leandro Cellilli (amateur) ** Interpretación japonesa: Flow (Kohshi Asakawa y Keigo Hayashi) ** Letra: Flow ** Música: Takeshi Asakawa ** Arreglos: Flow y Akimitsu Homma ** Adaptación: Alex Villegas * "Dragon Ball Densetsu" ("Persiguiendo Sueños") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hiroki Takahashi ** Letra: Onikado Izumi ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Seiichi Kyouda ** Adaptación: Mariano Pavez y Álvaro Véliz * "Saikyō no Fusion" ("La Poderosa Fusión") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marcelo Helm (amateur) ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Yukinojō Mori ** Música: Tetsuji Hayashi ** Arreglos: Yūzō Hayashi ** Adaptación: Alex Villegas * "The Biggest Fight" ("El Combate Final") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Yuriko Mori ** Música y arreglos: Kenji Yamamoto ** Adaptación: Alex Villegas * "Mezase Tenka'ichi" ("Ganador") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hiroki Takahashi ** Letra: Takemi Yoshida ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Seiichi Kyouda ** Adaptación: Mariano Pavez y Álvaro Véliz * "Wolf Hurricane" ("Lobo Solitario") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Tōru Furuya ** Letra: Toshiki Inoue ** Música: Takeshi Ike ** Arreglos: Seiichi Kyouda ** Adaptación: Mariano Pavez y Álvaro Véliz * "Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!" ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa y música: Kazuya Yoshii ** Letra: Yukinojō Mori ** Adaptación: Jurik von Lichtenstein (ver. TV, DBFandub) – Keiichan Reyes (Gustavo Reyes) y Luis De Lille (Versión DBZ Gran Soundtrack Latino) * "Aoi Kaze no Hope" ("El Viento Azul de Esperanza") ** Interpretación a manera de cover: Luis De Lille con Marisa De Lille ** Interpretación japonesa: Hironobu Kageyama ** Letra: Dai Satō ** Música: Chiho Kiyooka ** Arreglos: Kenji Yamamoto ** Adaptación: Alex Villegas Vídeos e imágenes Curiosidades * En un principio se desconocía quien cantó el tema de "La Fantástica Aventura" para Latinoamérica, pero gracias al staff del proyecto DragonBallFandub, creado por Jurik von Lichtenstein, se descubrió que se trataba del hermano de Marisa De Lille (intérprete de Romance Te Puedo Dar y Sal de Ahí Magnífico Poder). De esa forma se lo contactó con ayuda de su hermana y cordialmente accedió a grabar la versión extendida.El intérprete original de "La Fantástica Aventura" es Luis De Lille * Loretta Santini mencionó en una entrevista que le realizó Radio DBZ Latino en su segmento Dubbing Night, que Marisa fue la que le recomendó a su hermano para alguna de las canciones de Dragon Ball.Entrevista a Loretta Santini por Radio DBZ Latino * En la entrevista que le realizó Dubbing Zone, comentó que él llegó a Dragon Ball por un llamado el día anterior al que fue a grabar, que ni siquiera le enviaron referencias, solo la letra, que practicó durante unas cuantas horas y que para cantarlo requería mucha energía, y una vez que salió la serie se volvió fan de ella. En la misma, se destacó a sí mismo como admirador de las series animadas desde niño, y que lo sigue siendo, tales como las de la Liga de la Justicia, Hulk, Iron Man, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Ghost in the Shell y Spider Man, afirmando que el tema de apertura de la última es algo que siempre le ha fascinado. ** A la vez, dijo "Lo importante, lo que refleja La Fantástica Aventura es que tú naces con un poder, pero ese poder si no tiene una misión entonces no serviría para nada: el chiste de esto es que tu misión en este caso, juntar las Esferas del Dragón en un principio, pero no es lo mismo juntarlas y ya para pedir el primer deseo de Bulma, que era tener novio. Totalmente absurdo, de repente se convierte en algo que puede cambiar el mundo, influenciar al mundo, por un pequeño cambio. Entonces ahí es donde yo sientó que Goku es mi héroe porque es un ser totalmente fuerte, es un guerrero obviamente, un saiyajin, de la clase guerrera más alta, pero es noble, es inocente. Yo creó que a partir del segundo deseo es cuando empieza a tener más sentido la serie, más allá de una simple aventura, una fantástica aventura, se empieza a convertir en 'Tienes un poder, tienes un propósito y lo tienes que lograr', porque de ese propósito depende que el mundo cambie de una forma compasiva y con amor, y el entendimiento hacia todas las cosas tan fuertes que están pasando en el mundo. Ahora si que necesitamos un héroe y nos trasmite a hacer, nos incita, a ser héroes cada uno de nosotros: todos queremos ser Goku ¿si o no?". ** Cuando le preguntaron "¿Cómo a notado el contacto con los fans?", respondió "Para responder esa pregunta te la voy a responder con una anécdota: la primera vez que me invitaron a cantar en una convención ... pues yo iba con ciertas dudas, era así como 'He hecho miles de singles, he cantado muchísimas cosas', y de repente es como 'Hay ¿por qué quieren oír; que yo vaya cantar a un público está canción?' y ahí me di cuenta. De hecho la reacción fue tan increíble que me encantó, el hecho de que toda la gente cantará todo con humor; la canción, de que todos la corearán, de que me conocieran, me gritarán mi nombre y me animarán así, gente que yo pensé que no me conocía, me sentí en mi casa, me sentí en buenas manos, ósea, gente creativa, gente sana, gente linda, no sé, fue una impresión realmente muy fuerte que llenó así mi corazón, y dije 'wow". Pues ahora sí que respondiendo a tu pregunta, el contacto que he tenido con los fans en las convenciones a sido realmente espectacular, a sido increíble, a sido algo indescriptible, ósea, de ahí soy. Ese público me interesa, ese público lo quiero, por lo que me han demostrado, no tengo palabras realmente para expresar todo el amor y el cariño, y la dedicación y la clavadez con la gente que está ahí demostrando su yo, su yo niño como adulto, es algo mágico". ** También, al preguntarle qué es lo que más le gusta de la música, dijo: "Lo que más me gusta de la música sin dudas es que es un lenguaje universal en el cual puedes expresar emociones, pensamientos, sentimientos, cosas en una sola intención, ósea todo mezclado en una sola cosa, que es la música. Entonces, eso es lo más me gusta a mí de la música, poder decir todo eso y tratar de trasmitirlo. No hay lenguaje, ni banderas, ni fronteras que la música no pueda atravesar". ** Respecto a cuál es la música que más le gusta cantar: "La que tiene corazón, la que tiene alma, la que te trasmite algo, esa es la música que más me gusta cantar. Los estilos ya realmente pasan a un segundo plano y lo importante es trasmitir un mensaje fuerte y positivo." ** Acerca de qué es lo que no le gusta de la música, mencionó que se ha abierto a muchos tipos de música, que cree que toda la música del mundo le gusta, y que no es el estilo lo que hace que no le guste algún tipo de música, sino hacia acaso el intérprete o la forma en la que se escribió la canción, cree que en cada estilo de música se da por alguna razón o alguna raíz de la gente, y que lo malo son los "músicos falsos", "aquellos que se aprovechan de la música para sacar algo sin alma, sin corazón, esa es la mala música, esa es la que no me gusta". Referencías Enlaces externos * Facebook * Myspace (no actualizado) * Blog de Las Finísimas Personas * Facebook fanpage 1 de Las Finísimas Personas * Facebook fanpage 2 de Las Finísimas Personas * YouTube * 1ra entrevista a Luis por Dubbing Zone * Entrevista por DZ por el 30 aniversario de Dragon Ball Categoría:Mundo real Categoría:Cantantes